


Can't Be Too Careful

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, Daddy!deancas, Fluff, M/M, daddy!dean, domestiel, retired hunters!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas' young son gets nightmares, they have to dust off some old knowledge to help reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Too Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bountyhuntergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountyhuntergirl/gifts).



         "Been waiting all day to get you alone, angel," Dean breathed into Cas' ear, easing his husband down onto their long sofa, straddling his hips. "Thought those kids would never go to bed," he laughed softly, Cas smiling against his skin, kissing the bolt of his jaw.  
"Lucky us," Cas agreed, smirking and tugging Dean's shirt off over his head, Dean's agile, smart fingers worked at the other man's button-down shirt.  
"Lucky me," he purred in agreement. "You know how much I love bein' with you, 'specially bein' with you minus the clothes." Cas laughed, and was just about to reply, quirking an eyebrow as he looked up at Dean, when they heard little feet on the steps.  


         "Ugh..." Dean groaned softly, peeling himself off of Cas reluctantly. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way over his head, his husband re-buttoning his shirt. At least the kids were little enough that they'd take a while to come down the stairs, so Dean and Cas would have a warning before the little ones interrupted their "private daddy time." Dean peered up the stairs to see their son Ezra's little feet as he came down to see his parents.  
"Hey, bud," Dean called to him. "Wha'd'you need?"  
"Monsters," he explained as though it was indisputable. "Big, scary monsters."  
"Uh huh," Dean nodded. "I see. Come sit with your Daddy and me so we can have a chat about all this." He scooped his young son off the stairs, carrying him down to sit with himself and Cas on the sofa, a small part of him relieved they hadn't gotten any further.  
"O-kay," the young boy nodded. Cas watched as Dean carried their son over, smiling up at the little boy.  


          "Hey, Ezra," he greeted, smiling and patting the space by his side. "What's happened?"  
"Monsters," Dean told Cas with a little nod, Ezra's head resting on his shoulder. Cas hummed.  
"I understand," he nodded. "Did your Papa and I tell you why you don't have to worry about monsters?" Ezra shook his head, lower lip sticking out adorably.  
"Oh," Dean hummed. "Well, this'll get you fixed right up, then," he assured. "See, your daddy and I, before we had you and your baby sister, we were trained monster fighters." Ezra raised his eyebrows.  
"Monster fighters?" Dean nodded.  
"That's right," Cas agreed. "Trained monster fighters. We're just plain old daddies now, but we used to be monster fighters, and we remember every single thing we learned."  
"You do?" Ezra asked, wide eyed.  
"We sure do," Dean nodded. "We're ready to fight any monster who comes along and tries to hurt our hurt our family, ain't that right, sugar?" Cas gave a fervent nod.  


         "That's very right," he agreed. "I'll tell you what we'll do. Your papa and I will go upstairs, and we'll make sure your windows and doors are protected, and then we'll kiss you goodnight and you'll have sweet dreams. Okay?" Ezra considered, then gave a little content smile.  
"Okay, Daddy." He stood up. "Can I help you?" Dean shrugged.  
"Of course you can, champ." He turned to Cas. "Daddy, will you get the salt?" Cas stood. "Already on it," he said, professional and businesslike like he was when Dean first met him. "Shall I meet you up there?"  
"That'll be fine," Dean nodded, taking Ezra upstairs.  


         Dean and Cas salted all the windows and windows, letting Ezra watch, and both of them poked around into the closets and under the beds with their little collapsible angel blades and their little demon's knives tucked into their pockets, just in case they stumbled across something.  
"There," Dean sighed. "All sorted out," he smiled. "Now, I don't wanna hear you worry about monsters ever again, okay? Your daddy and me are right downstairs, and we're protecting you and your baby sister twenty-four seven." Ezra nodded, all tucked into his bed with Cas beside him.  
"We love you, Ezra," he murmured earnestly, leaning down to kiss the top of his son's head. "We love you," Dean repeated, pressing a kiss of his own to the little boy's forehead. "We'll see you in the morning."  
"Love you, daddies," Ezra said, closing his eyes, smiling sleepily. "See you t'morr'ah."  


         Back on the sofa downstairs, Dean and Cas tucked the salt back into the pantry, sighing contently.  
"Nicely done, Mr. Big, Strong Monster Hunter," Cas teased, giving Dean's muscled arm a little squeeze. Dean smirked.  
"Oh, well, you weren't so bad yourself, there, handsome." He pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, where were we?" he murmured, picking up Cas' legs and wrapping them around his waist.  
"Mm, I think I can remember," Cas breathed, leaning in to gently, lovingly, kiss Dean, who beamed against his mouth. Yeah, this was good. Dean could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little sort-of-coda of an RP I'm doing (that, with the help of [my partner](thelittlestglowfly.tumbr.com), I'd like to someday turn into a fic). Enjoy and thanks for reading!


End file.
